Curry Duel
'''Curry Duel '''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Sartyr has opened his own restuarant. After trying his meal, Jeffrey asks for the recipe to his special curry, but to have it, one must beat him in a Duel, and Xion is his opponent. Trivia * Scenes Going out to eat * Xion vs. Sartyr *Sartyr: I play Carrot Man in Defense Mode!!! *Carrot Man gets summoned* *Xion: ...? *thinks to herself* Carrot Man? *Scamper: Seriously? '''That's '''a Duel Monster? *Jeffrey: Interesting... *Sartyr: And next, I'll turn up the heat with a spicy Spell Card. "Curry Pot"! *Curry Pot gets played* Now instead of going to the Graveyard, all defeated monsters end up in this pot-roast. *Xion: Uh oh. *Jesse: Wait. Doesn't that mean they'll be removed from play? *Alexis: That's right. *Xion: *thinks to herself* Not good. *Sartyr: It's your move, señorita. *Xion: Okay then. *draws a card* I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode. *Baby Dragon gets summoned* Then i activate Polymerzation, fusing Baby Dragon with Alligator's Sword to form Alligator's Sword Dragon! *The two monsters merge to form Alligator's Sword Dragon* Next, i activate Fusion Weapon and equip it to Alligator's Sword Dragon, giving him an additional 1,500 attack and defense points. *Aqua: *smiles* Go, Xion! *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's my girl. *Tammy: Attack, big sister!!! *Xion: Alligator's Sword Dragon, attack Carrot Man!! *(Alligator's Sword Dragon attacks Carrot Man) *Sartyr: You're quite the assistant chef! You've just added the first ingredient to my pot-roast surprise! *(The carrot pieces fall in the curry pot) *Xion: What?! *Blaze: Is this guy for real? *DJ: *to Tammy* Did we just miss something here? *Tammy: My hunch says "yes". *DJ: Oh, boy... *Xion: I'll play a card face down and end my turn. *Sartyr: Now serving this card!! *draws a card* The scrumptious and nutrious Potato Man!!! *Potato Man is summoned* *Meowth: What the...? *AppleJack: Funny. I was expecting to see Mr. Potato Head. *Batty: Suddenly, I'm feeling hungry again. *Nails: Me too. *Bartok: This duel is gonna make us all hungry. *Sartyr: Now it's time to add some seasoning! *Xion: Huh? Seasoning? *Sartyr: I hope you like it hot! Red Pepper Spice, activate!!! *plays the Spell Card* *Rainbow Dash: Now what? *(Alligator's Sword Dragon coughs all of a sudden.) *Xion: Huh? What's going on? *Sartyr: Isn't it obvious? They're tongues are on fire! That pepper spiced up my spuds power by 300, and weakened your dragon! *Xion: *gasps* *Sartyr: Now let's show her what a root vegetable can do!!! Spud Smash!!! *(Potato Man gets ready to attack Alligator's Sword Dragon) *Xion: I activate my trap! Magical Cylinder! *Magical Cylinder is activated* If your monster tries to attack me, i can send your attack right back at you! *Sartyr: What?! *(Magical Cylinder uses it's power to have Potato Man's attack back at Sartyr) *(Sartyr's Life Points go from 4000 to 2800) *Jeffrey: So far, so good. *Sartyr: No matter!! I have a new ingredient!! Spell Spice Cinammon!! *plays the card* *Xion: Uh oh. *Aqua: Seriously? Cinammon on potatoes? *Jeffrey: He's up to something... *Sartyr: You know what they say: "A dash of cinammon goes a long way." Thanks to this, both our monsters switch places!! They both go to Defense mode!! *(Both Potato Man and Alligator's Sword Dragon are forced to Defense mode.) *Rainbow Dash: That's it? Putting them in defense mode? *Sartyr: For the final coarse I shall play this card face down and then clench my palette. *plays a card face down* *Xion: *thinks to herself* He's up to something. I better play my next move carefully. *speaks as she draws* Okay. I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards! *draws two cards* Then i summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode! *(Cyber Harpie Lady is summoned) *Xion: Then i activate Cyber Shield and equip it onto Cyber Harpie Lady, giving her an additional 500 attack points! *Alexis: *smiles* Go for it, Xion!!! *Xion: Cyber Harpie Lady, attack Potato Man! *(Cyber Harpie Lady attacks Potato Man and it gets added to the Curry Pot) *DJ: Sartyr's up to something. Every time one of his monsters gets destroyed, they're added to that Curry Pot. *Snowflake: What it is, it's making me feel hungry again. *DJ: Me too. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes